Bella's Turn
by edwardslove4ever
Summary: Bella accepts Edwards proposal.Beginning mainly a filler. DISCLAIMER according to the law yada yada I don't own these characters Stephenie Meyer does. Except Jeremy is MINE! HAHA!
1. Acceptence

**Review PLEASE!!! This is the first story I have EVER written please give me some constructive critisism! Thanks!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**BPOV**

"Alright Edward, I've decided, I WILL marry you!" I said, throwing my arms around his neck, passionately connecting my lips with his.

His eyes, filled with severe shock he replied, "Really?!?"

"Of course, silly!"

**EPOV**

"Alright Edward, I've decided, I WILL marry you!" Bella exclaimed, ending with a kiss.

I'd give anything to be able to read her mind right now! Was she serious? I had to ask. "Really?!?"

Apparently, she was, since her reply was, "Of course, silly!"

Think, Edward, think! What am I supposed to do now? Do I ask _**when**_ she wanted to get married? Yes! That's what I'll do!

"So, Bella, if that's your final decision, then, when would you like to?"

She obviously hadn't given much thought to this. I could see it all over her face as she searched for an answer. Then, finally, she answered, "AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!"

I laughed at her urgency. She really DOES want to do this after all!

"Okay, how about next week?"

"Perfect" She said trying to hide the huge grin that was starting to spread across her face.

"It's settled then," I smirked. "Oh, by the way, you'll need to arrange something with Alice."

"Why?" She questioned, bewildered.

I laughed. "Why, so you can pick out a dress with her, of course!"

She groaned, "Aw, Edward do I have to?"

"Absolutely!" I said, with a sinister edge in my voice.

As I drove to my house, we both talked about how great it will be when we are married. Well, up until Bella said, "You do remember your promise, don't you?"

Instantly, that made me scowl. Yes, yes I do remember that dreadfully regretful promise I'd made that if she'd marry me I'd change her. All I could manage to say was, "Yes,"

She seemed pleased that I had remembered. It's no wonder that SHE would be! Because, for some INSANE reason she longed to be a vampire! Yes, her intentions for that are only to be with me forever, but I just can't help regretting that promise now.

We pulled up to my house. I practically had to DRAG Bella to the front door! Not that it was a challenge for me what-so-ever, but by her resistance to my pulling I was afraid that I might hurt her. Thinking about hurting her brought up the immortality issue. On the one hand I can change her and never have to worry about hurting her, but leave her with an eternity of damnation. On the other hand, I can leave her be and run the risk of killing her myself, but never be able to be with her forever. How could I live with myself doing either? Either way, I can never win.

Thankfully, when we got inside, Alice had seen us coming and was already waiting for us with a huge grin drawn across her face.


	2. Choices

**APOV**

YAY! They're here! I just can't wait to go shopping with Bella! I know the most perfect shop we can go to!

With an uncontainable grin on my face, I told them, "CONGRATULATIONS!"

Bella gave me a look for a few seconds as if she was asking me in her head, 'how did you know?' but then, I noticed an obvious 'DUH' look on her face. I almost giggled, but I didn't, purposefully, trying not to hurt her feelings.

"Thanks, Alice," Bella finally said as soon as she remembered about my ability.

I quickly picked her up, in order to avoid any restraint on her part, and took her up to my room. She didn't even seem to figure out what had even happened until I set her down.

She looked VERY angry with me. "Ugh! WHEN WILL ALL OF YOU STOP DOING THAT?"

"Sorry Bella, I was afraid if I tried to walk up here with you, you would give me a hard time like you were giving Edward a minute ago." I replied repentantly.

She sighed. "I guess your right. I'm just a little bit stubborn sometimes."

"It's okay we don't blame you. We can be a little bit pushy sometimes as well, but enough talk about our faults, let's talk dresses!"

She groaned loudly. I ignored it, which she seemed notice because she stopped.

"Okay so I was thinking, we should go to London to get your dress, yes, that's what we'll do, and we'll go to London Bride Couture."

"Alice! LONDON?" she groaned again, "I don't want you to spend ANY more money on me than you already have! And London is very expensive! We are NOT going there and that's final!" she shouted.

"Isabella Marie Swan! You ARE not seriously expecting ME of all people to sit around and NOT help you get your wedding dress, are you?" I said rhetorically. "Good! Because even if that IS what you were intending on doing, I won't have it! You ARE coming to London with me and we are going to have a good time while we're there, aren't we Bella?" I added sternly.

She mumbled something unintelligible under her breath and replied, "It seems like I have no choice-"

I cut her off, "Of course you have a choice Bella! The thing is that there is only one option to choose from, and I'm sure you are aware of what that choice is already, so your decision is made. You are coming!"

She sighed in defeat. YES! I win! "Don't worry Bella, we'll have tons of fun!" I added trying to brighten her mood, unsuccessfully. I knew what would cheer her up and all I have to do is think it! _'Edward, could you come up here? I think Bella needs you.' _I let out a quick giggle at my cunning plan. Bella didn't seem to notice though; she was thinking about something that kept her occupied.

**BPOV**

Edward walked into the room. I breathed a sigh of relief at his entrance. He came straight up to me and said "I love you Bella."

"I love you too." I said as I felt the butterflies start to surround my stomach and blushed. Naturally, Edward asked me why I was so embarrassed. "Please, Bella! You know I can't stand not being able to read your mind!" Edward pleaded.

"I can't even read ANYONE'S mind whatsoever and you can read everybody's mind except mine. So, actually the odds are in your favor." I said.

He sighed deeply, "Alright, you can win THIS time. Next time though, I won't be so generous."

"Thank you Edward! I love you!" Immediately after I said that, our conversation took an unexpected turn.

"Bella," he said troubled, "I'm trusting Alice with your life tonight in London. So don't give her a hard time or it might result in the worst."

"We're leaving tonight?" I asked confused, "You aren't coming?"

"Yes you are…and no…I'm not."


	3. London

_That night at the airport..._

How could I ever leave my Edward? I only wish I had even the slightest bit of courage compared to him. If he could…I started to feel that hole in my stomach start to return as that thought entered into my mind. I am particularly as sensitive about this subject as Edward is to my immortality. His soft, yet hard lips on mine were the last remembrance I would have of him on this venture to London with Alice. I shuddered at the thought as we boarded the plane.

_London:_

Alice led me out of the terminal with haste. She was up to something, but what? Only, as she takes me towards a sleek, new, yellow mustang, do I finally catch on. We were hotwiring a car…again! She opened the passenger door for me, and before I was even inside she was starting the engine. What is it with vampires and their cars? She drove up to a slightly small (I only say small because it is…compared to the rest of them) shop with a sign on top that read, _London Bride Couture. _I could tell just by peeking into the window that this was NOT going to be "fun" as Alice had mentioned. As we walked in Alice was immediately jumping from rack to rack, as I turned my head looking around the room at these dresses and gowns and just couldn't convince myself that I was seriously going through with this. Alice had looked over the entire store by then and had decided to have it be custom made with any material and color I wanted. Technically, all that I WANTED was to leave this place and go back to Forks and into my Edward's arms. That thought made me cringe in misery, and wish that Jasper had also come along, I could use a good cheering up. I sighed. Alice handed me a catalog with many different choices of patterns, styles, and colors. I flipped through it quickly thinking, the faster the sooner I'll be with Edward. I could care less how I looked when I get married! I want my fiancé not a dress to marry him with! I selected random things and handed the catalog back to her. She actually was pleased at what I'd chosen, surprisingly. I hoped that that would be the end of it, and thank goodness it was, since the style I picked only had one veil and one pair of heels to go with them.

"Wow Bella, who knew? You actually DO have good tastes after all!" Alice teased.

"Who knew, indeed?" I said smug wishing I could just go home already.

Since I wasn't hiding my depression she noticed and immediately grabbed my hand and jolted to the door and into the stolen car. As soon as we were inside it Alice said, "Edward will be surprised to see you so soon!"

That gave me reassurance. I was going back to my Edward! Now, only a few more hours on a plane and I'll be with him! I couldn't suppress the smile that was blatantly showing. Alice saw it and smiled as well. It was then I wondered. Does she miss Jasper as much as I do Edward? It never dawned on me that anybody could ever be in love as Edward and me. I'm sure she does miss him, I guess, even Rosalie and Emmett's love is inseparable. I can't believe I never noticed this before. Everyone in this family, in all technicalities, have in a way, their own Edward. Alice has Jasper, Rosalie has Emmett, and Esme has Carlisle. Sure I have realized that they love each other, but never how potent their love was for one another. Alice whispered something to herself that proved my suspicions about her and Jasper. "I wonder how Jasper's doing."

I wasn't sure if I was meant to hear that, but I decided to reply anyways, "Alice, I feel your worry, believe me, I love and care for Edward as much as you do for Jasper. I hate to even hear talk of having to leave him."

"I know. It's just, I really miss him is all." She added.

I leaned over to hug her because the way I feel right now cannot be put into words. During the hug we landed. Alice took us to the car (this time one that she actually owns!) and in a matter of minutes we were back at the house.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, so, if you wanna know what the car and the dress look like go to my profile and i have a link to them. :-D


	4. Excuses

**APOV**

I was careful when we walked in to think about dresses, hoping Edward wouldn't notice us come in. My attempt was short-lived though, as Edward came bounding down to meet us. DARN! He never let's me have any fun!

"Nice try Alice," Edward whispered to me as he hugged Bella.

**BPOV**

Edward whispered something to Alice as he hugged me. It was such a quiet hum that even as I focused in I couldn't hear.

As the hug continued, I invisioned us married and together. WAIT JUST A MINUTE! I can't MARRY him! I looked away from Edward, so he wouldn't see the panic on my face. What am I going to do? I can't just marry him! I have to think of something, some way to get out of this mess! I need an excuse to get me away, but what? Then, Charlie called. CHARLIE! That's it! He'll be my excuse! I can say I'm going on a fishing trip with him for a few days to tell him the news about our wedding, but where would I really go? I need somewhere to go that Edward would NEVER think to look. Renee is not an option, who else is there? There must be some other relative I could go to. I haven't seen Jeremy since we were 6. Jeremy would welcome me with open arms. Perfect. It's settled then. I'm going to stay with Jeremy, even better yet; he lives in Hawaii, one of the sunniest places in the U.S.! Edward couldn't possibly go there! First though, I need to figure out what Charlie wants.

"Hello,"

"Hey Bells, uh, so I was thinking, Billy invited me to go fishing with him and Jacob tomorrow and I was wondering if you'd be alright staying at home…unless, you'd like to come?"

"No, I think I'll stay," I can't tell Charlie I'm going with him then he'll expect me to actually go.

"But, you go have fun,"

"Oh, alright, you're sure your okay with that, Bells?"

"Ya Dad, I'm fine,"

"Okay then, I guess I'll see you tonight, bye."

"Bye Dad, see ya," I said as the phone went dead. So now all I have to do is fool Edward into thinking I'm going with my Dad on that trip! It's almost TOO perfect!

"Edward, I'm going to have to tell Charlie about us getting married sooner or later so it might as well be sooner, he's going on a fishing trip," I said careful not to include Billy or Jacob's names. "And I think that's the perfect way for me to tell him. He will be in a place that makes him feel calm and the news won't be as alarming as it would be if I tell him when I get home tonight."

He thought for a moment and then answered, "Bella, do whatever you have to. I love you," Why must he make it so hard for me to leave?

"I love you too," I replied as he led me out to his Volvo. He opened the passenger door for me and I stepped inside. He's always such a gentleman. No Bella, stop thinking about the good things about him, you're planning to leave; you can't attach yourself to him any further. Remeber you're leaving _for_ him. So that he won't be wasting his time worrying about some worthless little human anymore.

I've got much more used to Forks over the past few years. It seems as if I have lived here all my life, I know it like the back of my hand. Just the thought of seeing sunlight seemed almost new to me.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Review! I finally gave the reason for her leaving him so it's not so confusing. :


	5. Leaving

**_Later that night:_**

Edward usually came about an hour after Charlie goes to bed so I have time to buy a plane ticket. When he did get here though, he hardly said anything. Not that I mind the fact that he's making this even easier for me. I do still love him, I just can't marry him, I just can't! Why did I even accept in the first place? It's not what I want, right? Bella! Stop doubting your reasons, you're going whether your conscience lets you or not! As Edward hummed my lullaby I slipped into a dreamless sleep.

_**The next morning:**_

Edward woke me up by kissing my forehead. The kiss felt somewhat commiserating though, as if out of pity. What would make him pity me?

"Bella, I know how hard it's going to be for you to tell Charlie about us, but I just want you to know," he paused, "It's worth it," he smiled.

I smiled back, but only because his smile was so breathtaking that I couldn't resist smiling, although, I probably would have done that without his irresistibility, just out of resiliency.

As soon as Edward left, I packed up all of my stuff and snuck downstairs to put it in my truck. Charlie, thankfully, was still sound asleep. I do, however have to wait for him to leave in order to make my move. So, I went into the kitchen and started cooking us breakfast, which would shorten his getting ready time. As soon as breakfast was finished, Charlie came down to the kitchen. We both ate together in silence. Charlie got up, rinsed his plate, and gave me a 'are you sure you don't want to come' look.

"Dad, I'll be perfectly fine on my own here for a few days."

He nodded. "Well, I guess I'm going now Bells. Bye."

"Bye Daddy." I sugarcoated trying to show my innocence.

He drove out of the driveway and onto the street. I couldn't see his car any longer. I waited a minute to make sure I wouldn't run into him on the road. Then, I locked the front door, ran to my truck, put the keys in the ignition, and I was off. The drive is what pained me the most, the realization of all that I'm giving up, my entire life is here in Forks! I can't stop myself from leaving though. It's not an option. Bella, just make it to the airport and you'll be fine. You can do this. Just ten more minutes and I'll be there. I turned on the radio to my favorite station and waited for the commercials to be done. The song that played, I'd never heard before but, it hit my heart hard.

_Sometimes a time comes along  
when it's time to, time to move on  
You'll still be there in everything that I do  
And wherever I go  
I'll remember you_

_Leaving's not leaving  
'cause I'm not, leaving you behind  
You'll always be with me, always be with me  
Part of my heart for all time  
Where I'm going , you're going  
Even if it's just in my mind  
Leaving's not leaving  
I'm not leaving you behind_

_Moments shared there with you  
They're the best times that I ever knew  
They'll still be there when goodbyes are all through  
I'll remember those days  
I'll remember you_

_Leaving's not leaving  
'cause I'm not, leaving you behind  
You'll always be with me, always be with me  
Part of my heart for all time  
Where I'm going , you're going  
Even if it's just in my mind  
Leaving's not leaving  
I'm not leaving you behind_

_I'll hold on the memories  
'cause in my heart you'll be here with me  
There's no reason to cry  
Goodbye isn't really goodbye_

_Leaving's not leaving  
'cause I'm not, leaving you behind  
You'll always be with me, always be with me  
Part of my heart for all time  
Where I'm going , you're going  
Even if it's just in my mind  
Leaving's not leaving  
I'm not leaving you behind_

_Leaving's not leaving  
Not leaving you behind  
I'm not leaving you  
I'm not leaving you behind_

_Leaving's not leaving  
I'm not leaving you  
I'm not leaving you behind_

How can a song tell a story with every word matching exactly? Tears streamed down my face. Tears-a sign of weakness, I can't be weak now, I have to be strong. I quickly brushed the tears from my cheeks and walked towards the airport.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The song is Leaving's not leaving, by LeAnn Rimes. REVIEW PLEASE!!!!


	6. Jeremy

For some reason, as I boarded the plane, I remembered something Edward said to me, about when he first met me. He said "who were you some insignificant little girl to take me away from the place I wanted to be…" How I wish it were THAT easy. It's just so…complicated, being with Edward, for example: he's TOO inhumanly gorgeous, I feel unworthy even to be in his presence, he doesn't want me to be LIKE him, and I can't get my mind off him! This may be hard to comprehend…because even I'm having trouble believing that I'm actually going through with this…but, it has to be done sooner or later, why not sooner?

**EPOV**

After I left Bella's house, I headed home. Once I got there, I pulled into the garage and locked my Volvo. Alice was waiting for my arrival, as usual, but this time…something was different, something was wrong.

"Alice, what did you see?"

A mortified expression seeped over her face as she said, "Edward, its Bella."

Bella? How could anything be wrong with Bella, I just left her house.

"What about Bella, Alice?"

"Sh-she's leaving."

What? Leaving? "Where is she going?"

"Hawaii."

GREAT! Now I have almost no chance at stopping her! I do, however, still have the disguise of nightfall. "Alice, this is important," I looked into her eyes sternly, "Do you know why she left?"

"I-I'm sorry Edward, I have no idea."

"I have to go find her! I must!"

**BPOV**

_We are now landing in the Honolulu Airport; we hope you enjoyed your flight. _A flight attendant said.

I glanced over at the flight attendant, bad idea. She bore a striking resemblance to that waitress in Port Angeles, that just so happened to be dazzled by _my_...I mean...Edward. Just thinking his name made me so angry, that as the attendant passed by with a tray of drinks, I kicked my foot into the side of the cart. It tipped over, but the emotion that came over me now was not what I was expecting, I was going into hysterics! My laughter was booming throught the entire of coach. The attendant tried to calm me down but I just ended up laughing harder. Now I finally understand all of those 'laughing is a good workout' rumors. I overheard a couple behind me asking eachother "I wonder what's so funny?" I turned around and now had a new reason to laugh, the way they interlocked their fingers. It made me think of Edward again, which brought on MORE laughter! What's happening to me? My laughter also reminded me of Edwards meadow, the place where he had laughed so frequently. I almost felt some irony to this, but the feeling was interrupted by something else entirely. I'm not sure what, but I felt something, but then I finally got through with all my laughter and I realized someones hand on my shoulder. I didn't realize who had put their hand on my shoulder until i looked up, it was the girl from the couple behind me. I figured out what that emotion was, remorse. I was sobing, which I now realized was why the girl had rested her hand on my shoulder.

Pretty much everyone had already evacuated the plane after my laughing fit, that girl still sat their with her lover, one hand in his and one on my shoulder. I stood up and told her, "I'm fine now, thank you."

Walking off the plane, being me, I tripped down the stairs and scraped up my knees. As I was falling, I almost felt like Edward would be there to catch me, but when my knees impacted the ground, I finally realized that Edward really isn't with me for once. No more protection from harm. Do I really get hurt THAT much that I need a "protector"? WOW! I guess I do.

Climbing into the back of a cab, I headed towards Jeremy's house.

I wonder how he's been. He always used to be such a geek in first grade, he probably still is. I hope he'll be happy to see me. If he's not my plan has completely failed. Although, I have a feeling he won't kick me to the curb.

I handed the driver a twenty and walked up to Jeremy's front door. I rang the door bell and after a few seconds I heard the lock opening. There stood a devastatingly handsome boy. Could it be Jeremy? Naw! "Is Jeremy home?"

He smiled, "Yeah,"

I paused, "Can you go get him?"

He laughed, "No,"

Why is this kid playing games with me? "Enough games, where is he?"

He pointed to himself, "Right here,"

"Jeremy?" I looked him over. "You sure don't look like Jeremy."

"Who do I look like then?"

"I don't know but you're definitely not the Jeremy I knew."

"Knew? Do I know you?" he looked VERY confused.

"Well, you might not remember me, because the last time we saw each other we were in first grade."

"Bella? No way!"

How did he know it was me? I've changed too since then. "Wow Jeremy, you sure have grown up!"

"Yeah, you too Bella! I hardly recognized you."

I hugged him. Trying to be friendly, since the favor I'm about to ask isn't in the least bit small. He hugged me back as if we hadn't seen each other in years…wait; we haven't seen each other in years! So, I guess this hug is necessary with or without my favor, no matter how huge it may be.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I have a picture of Jeremy on my profile. I thought it was sorta ironic to have the character be named Jeremy and have him be Jeremy Sumpter! Review please!


	7. Boarding

Jeremy has grown SO much since the last time I saw him! HE'S ALMOST AS TALL AS JACOB! I guess that's to be expected though. Since, I'm the only person I'm aware of that hardly grows!

Getting back on track now, Bella, do what you came here to do.

"So, Bella, what brings you here?"

I cleared my throat, "Well…I was sorta hoping that I could stay with you for a while."

Jeremy's face lit up. He stood and held up a finger for me to hold on, and he walked into another room.

When he came back in he was accompanied by his mother, Charlie's sister Marie. Both of them looked seemingly content. Marie spoke mildly,

"Bella, honey," she hugged me lightly and pressed her hands onto my shoulders looking directly into my eyes, "I have absolutely no problem with you staying with us, but... I haven't heard an okay from Char-your father about this."

Aw, holy crow! WHY? Why didn't I think of that sooner! Of course she'd be suspicious!

I tried not to sound apprehensive, "Er, well, Charlie…Charlie was the one who sent me here in the first place." Am I always this bad of a liar? She seemed to buy it though. She scrunched her eyebrows together, contemplating. PLEASE, please, please, be as gullible as Charlie!

"Well, in that case, I have no problem at all with this," she smiled.

Jeremy grabbed my elbow-like a little child trying to show his mother something-and started pulling me throughout the house. I think, it was supposed to be a tour of some sort, although I still have no clue where anything is. I actually enjoyed his almost child-like behavior. It was kind of exhilarating! I'm very thankful that Jeremy was holding onto me-even though he was still unaware of the fact of my inescapable clumsiness-so I wouldn't trip or fall.

"Bella?"

"Yeah Jeremy?"

He smirked, "This is your first time in Hawaii huh?"

"Uh huh…" Still not understanding the meaning behind his words I answered confused.

He almost laughed at my tone of confusion, but then stopped himself. Instead of laughing at me he smiled hugely and said,

"You DID bring a swimsuit didn't you?"

OH NO! He's not going to get me into the water!

"No thanks Jeremy, I think I'd rather not…" I hedged.

Without another word, Jeremy was already forcing me to my luggage and pulling out my bathing suit. He threw it at me and said,

"Bella, if you're gonna live on Hawaii, you have to act like a Hawaiian! Oh, and don't worry," he smiled, "I have an extra board."

Board? WHAT? Maybe he could've got away with swimming, but SURF BOARDING!?! He really doesn't know me at all.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eh? Is it everything you hoped for so far? Review and tell me if it is please!


	8. Meltdown

I KNOW!!! Shocker! I actually posted sorta quick for once! YAY!!! Enjoy!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SOMEHOW, Jeremy forced me into the bathroom and told me to change. I decided just to give in, considering the fact that he could keep me in here until I do. He's such a conspiratorial-ugh! Reminds me of Prom...oh no. My emotions went on the fritz and I fell to my knees in misery and started to sob. I'm not supposed to care anymore! I need to let go. This is for his own good, if I really loved him I could let him go. So, why can't I?

I never can or will be any where near worthy of him! He's not only amazingly beautiful, but he's sweet, fascinating, charming, captivating, enchanting, and most of all unselfish. I could compare our relationship to a 'want what you can't have' kind. How could anyone claim to ever love anyone like me? I'm such a horrible person! I-I-I…

Just then someone knocked on the door, most likely Jeremy. I struggled to compose myself, and opened the door.

"Bella?"

"I'm fine."

It's amazing how many times I've had to say that phrase!

He made a face "Okay…well, just get your suit on and I'll cheer you up alright?"

Cheer me up? HA! If only it were that easy! If I was to truly be 'cheered up' then I'd have to go back to the life I left behind, but I have to try keep Jeremy content at least so I don't mess up my chances here.

I swallowed all my grief and managed to grumble something,

"Sure." I closed the door and this time I actually did change into my swimsuit. I walked out when I was finished and Jeremy wasn't there anymore.

I walked into the living room and saw Marie sitting on the couch. She pointed at the front door and said,

"He's waiting for you in the car."

I walked outside and…my mouth gaped as I stared at the car and got in the passenger side.

"What type of car is this?" Funny I should actually care about cars NOW!

He cackled "It's a Pontiac Solstice."

Although I may have a sudden interest in cars, it doesn't mean I know any more about them then I ever have.

"It's new huh?"

"Yeah I just got a few years ago, for my 17th birthday."

That confused me a bit, "Why 17th? Didn't you get a car for your 16th?"

"He he…well…I did…but I sorta totaled it." He looked shameful.

"What happened then?"

"My mom got really mad, so she said I wouldn't be getting a car for a long time, so the next year I got this baby." He smiled appraising his ride.

I laughed, "Nice, Char-my dad would've probably never got me another car ever if I did that, him being a cop and all."

"Yeah, you must've never got away with anything with a cop for a dad huh?"

Not exactly, I can thing of one thing I got away with. I snuck an angel into my room every night.

"There wasn't much to get away with anyways." I shrugged pushing away the reverie.

I sighed. We were there. Ugh! The beach. That brought on a whole other pain, Jacob. I left him without even a goodbye. I'M A MONSTER! If something as perfect as Edward can even begin to compare himself to a monster…then I must be more inhuman than I ever thought possible if I can do things like this to people.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I posted Jeremy's car on my profile, so go check it out! Oh, and when your done with that review please!!!


	9. Encouragement

I attempted to calm my emotions before Jeremy caught a glance. He didn't notice thankfully. I'd hate to have to try to conjure up a lie just because I couldn't stop my petty emotional outbursts. He handed me the other surf board to carry. It made me feel like I was useful.

On the way to the shore, Jeremy tried to make me laugh with failed attempts at jokes. Although, I did end up laughing, but not for the reasons he was intending, because of the way he laughed at his own jokes. It's one thing to laugh at your own jokes, and another to laugh at the ones that aren't even funny! I could tell he was getting restless with his attempts so I decided to go along with his immaturity. I dropped the board on the sand and tapped Jeremy's shoulder and said "TAG! You're it!"

He chased me for all of five seconds and then I fell on my face, go figure. I got a mouthful of dirt, since I was laughing when I fell. While I was spitting out chunks of sand, Jeremy was laughing so hard I think I even saw him shed a tear. I glared at him. I was quite surprised at how long he could laugh. He just went on and on. Finally, when it started to die down, Jeremy put on a serious face, leaned over towards me and shoved my side with his abnormally large hands. He got up as soon as he did that, grabbed both the boards, and started running closer toward the ocean. He's a really fast runner. He looked as if he wasn't even trying! Why am I always the slow, clumsy one? I made an effort to run to catch up with him, but as soon as my legs started to disagree I decided it would be best for me just to walk.

When I finally caught up with Jeremy he was trying so hard not to burst out laughing, that I think he actually may have hurt something in the process. I stifled a giggle. Once his face was completely composed he asked, "You've never done this before have you?"

I winced. "Well… not really."

He chuckled, "I shoulda figured as much." He placed his hand on his forehead and shook his head in disappointment. "And here I thought you were a pro."

"Do I detect a hint of sarcasm?" we both joined in harmonious laughter.

Jeremy lay down in the sand staring at the sky and sighed. "So…since you obviously have no coordination whatsoever…this may take a while."

"No kidding."

He might not have even known about my klutziness if it weren't for…a, actually, he would've found out eventually, my inevitable gracelessness would've shown up eventually.

He laughed, "Well then…STOP BEING SO LAZY AND GET UP!"

It's funny that he should be the one telling me to get up when he was the one lying down in the first place!

We both got up. He adjusted his board and mine next to each other on the sand. He attempted to teach me how to balance on it, but even when I'm not moving I apparently can't keep my balance. It took quite a few times for him just to say that we should get in the water and try paddling. I was much better at that then the balancing thing. I only fell a few times doing that part.

When Jeremy suggested I try to stand up, I froze.

"Come on coward!" he teased.

"I'd rather not end up in the emergency room my first day here if you don't mind." Also, if I did end up getting hurt, I'm almost positive that Marie would call Charlie, and I can't have her doing that. Charlie will eventually end up home and notice that I'm not there; he might assume that I'm with Edward, but Edward will still be in Forks. He would never even begin to think that I'd be here with Jeremy!

When we were kids, I wasn't exactly what you would call "nice" to Jeremy. I would make fun of him all the time. One day, in first grade I actually convinced him that geeks eat glue, and since I always called him a geek, he actually thought he was one, and he ate glue for about a week! Looking back on that I feel horrible about how mean I was to him though.

Jeremy contemplated the thought of me in the emergency room and realized that the probabilities of that actually happening are quite high. Although, he still hasn't got off the 'cheering up' kick yet. He decided to take us to some seaside restaurant. I paid no attention to the name, I was pre-occupied with Jeremy rushing me inside repeating "you're gonna love this place" incessantly. He led me to a booth in the back of the restaurant that had an amazing view of the ocean.

"Thanks Jeremy this is great, you didn't have to-"

"YES. I did. I told you I was going to cheer you up and that's what I'm planning on doing!"

I smiled politely, "Thank you."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

K so just so u all know, school is beginning to confilct with my stroy writing time, so i mite not be so quick to update. sorry.


	10. Soulmates

**EPOV**

Running _may_ be second nature for me, but it sure is hard to deal with when you have so much on your mind. I still don't even know why she left in the first place, I'm only acting instinctively. No matter what the reason, I am going to try to win her back. I realize that it may not be the easiest task, hopefully, it won't be impossible.

When I made it to where she was…I practically stopped in my tracks and gave up. She was with someone-else. That's why she left? He seems like a nice boy from first glance, although, I did think that if she'd ever left me it would've been for Jacob Black.

She embraced this boy at his door. My non-existent stomach started to knot. I felt like I was going to throw up, and if I had any fluids in my system I very well might have. Possibly it's my own bias, but I just cannot picture my Bella with anyone besides myself! Yes, that sounds excruciatingly selfish, but like I said I am essentially a selfish creature.

I want what's best for her, so if he's what she wants, so be it. And if for some reason, she changes her mind, I'll be here for her. After all, is there anything else I could bring myself to do during my immortality besides to wait for her?

My thoughts were clouded as she stepped inside his house. I have no clue what I'm supposed to do! I'm not at all the stalker type, so…why can't I divert myself from her even for a second? The term 'soul-mates' suddenly popped into my head. The reason for that I am not quite sure, but it makes absolutely no sense to me considering that I _have _no soul! The only plausible explanation is that she has encompassed me body and mind-both of which I can't seem to keep away from her.


	11. Realization

**BPOV**

Jeremy definitely was trying that's for sure. His effort wasn't lacking in the slightest. The only thing wrong…was me. I knew I wouldn't be able to do this! How could I possibly have thought that I could actually pull this off? I must've been out of my mind! There's just too much pressure to take!

Insecurities were beginning to finally seep back into their places.

Jeremy insisted on paying the bill, no matter how big of a fight I put up. We left and headed back to his house. The whole drive I felt horrible. I was positive it was showing, my hands were balled at my sides…the same way Edward did when he was frustrated.

I could feel Jeremy glancing at me and I struggled to maintain composure. He sighed.

"Bella, why exactly did you just out of the blue, decide to stay with us?"

W.O.W! He's almost as observant as…oh no. Then, it hit me, hard! Alice. She must know that I'm here, there's no way on earth she wouldn't! And then, that would mean…I'm SO dead. This is unbelievable! How could I possibly have not factored that in!?!

"I know you didn't just come here to visit for a while, I can tell you're running from something…someone perhaps?" he added.

I made a face. "It's a LONG story."

He smiled, and surprisingly, didn't press the matter any further. I expected him to say 'I have enough time' or 'I like stories.'

To top it all off, he said, "If you ever want to talk about it, I'm here."

I nodded my head thanking him.

He is a really nice guy, I must admit, that was not necessarily anticipated. It just goes to show that, people change, not always for the worse.

**EPOV**

I've been following her around literally ALL day! She's been with that boy nonstop! I feel horrible, lurking around in the shadows, trying to avoid the sun and peoples stares; it's not the most appealing thing. Definitely not something I would like to do for much longer.

I need to find this boy unaccompanied somewhere and converse with him, attempt at figuring him out. What are my options though? I can't possibly speak with him when Bella's around, nor during when the sun's up. That leaves either a cloudy evening or sometime at night. This boy will not be easily obtainable.

Considering my options again, I was abruptly disrupted by a shrill scream.

* * *

im sorry this chapter isnt very long. once u get outta the groove, its hard to get back into it. im going to work at it until i can get back up to par. thanks! R & R please! -becca 


	12. Choking

**EPOV**

An unexpectedly familiar scream…Bella's! Frantically, I looked up from the shadows to see what'd happened. Then as I did, I realized,

she was screaming at…ME! I'm not only bad at tracking vampires, but tracking as a whole! Possibly, if I might have had past

experience with this type of a thing I could've succeeded! No reason to fret now, my ruse has been uncovered. Bella seemed to be

having some sort of a panic attack, and a strange one at that. It appeared as if…as if she was…choking! I rushed over to her aid. As

I approached her swiftly, she put her hand out in front of me to stop me. All the while, Jeremy had been watching the entire thing,

confused to no extent I'd bet. "Are you alright?" I asked seeing that my help was of no value to her. She dropped her other hand

from her neck and placed them both on her hips, raising her eyebrows in disbelief. I disregarded that reaction, noticing that the

question was basically rhetorical, since it was quite apparent that she was NOT alright.

**BPOV **

I should've known it would come to this. I don't even know why I tried to fool myself into thinking I could pull a stunt like this off. I

screamed. I'm not even really sure why, it was an impulsive action. A lump started to form in my throat; I clutched it trying to force it

out. Edward tried to help me, but I rejected the offer. "Are you alright?" he asked. I released my other hand from its grip on my neck,

and moved both of my hands onto my hips staring at him, eyebrows raised skeptically. "Do you know this guy Bella?" Jeremy stepped

in front of me protectively.


End file.
